Goodbye
by nemadragon31
Summary: Song fic. Goodbye - Kristinia DeBarge. He has finally crossed the line and she's had enough.


**hey guys!!! OMG it's been so long since i posted a story!!! arg! anyway i would love to thank loveless0is0my0name sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo much!!!! she is the best beta ever!!!!!!!**

**i onw none of this!!!!!! not the song or characters. =(  
**

* * *

**_Am I supposed to put my life on hold_**

**_because you don't know how to act_**

**_and you don't know where your life is going_**

My soft pink hair blew in the wind as I made my way towards the gates of the village. The new Akatsuki attire fitted my figure perfectly and the hat was hanging loosely in my right hand. My mind wandered to when Naruto and I brought him back. That no good, lying, bastard.

**_Am I supposed to be torn apart, broken hearted, in a corner crying?_**

**_Pardon me if I don't show it_**

After coming back he spent all his time trying to convince us that he had changed. And we believed him. I was still hooked on him then. When he asked me to dinner I enthusiastically accepted. I was finally going to be with the one I loved. Or so I thought. We had a nice dinner with mild flirting but as soon as he asked to walk me home the innocent flirting turned into something stronger. He came into my home and used my bed then walked out once he was finished. No goodbye or see you tomorrow. Nothing. He just took his shit and left.

**_I don't care if I never see you again_**

**_I'll be alright_**

He never brought it up and never apologized for just leaving me there. His actions changed when he was around me. He ignored me when we were alone, but acknowledged me when Naruto was around.

**_Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,_**

**_but either way baby, I'm gone_**

No one past me as I dragged my emotionally fucked up self past the gates. I placed the straw hat on my head as my feet urged me to go faster.

**_I'm so over it, I've been there and back_**

**_Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering_**

Run with the wind before they stop you, my mind whispered. Don't let them control you. You're not a weak, little girl anymore. My legs itched to run and burn as my face wanted to feel the wind slice against it.

**_I got that new_**

**_I'm a single girl swag_**

**_Got me with my girls and we're singin' it...... Sing!_**

My strides became longer, faster and stronger. The lights of the village were diming as darkness and moonlight guided my way.

**_na na na na hey, na na na na hey_**

**_hey hey hey_**

**_goodbye_**

**_na na na na hey, na na na na hey,_**

**_hey hey hey_**

**_goodbye_**

"Sakura!" I heard my name being called over the sound of my feet hitting dirt. It was him.

**_Cut my hair 'cuz it reminded me of you_**

**_I know you like the long 'do,_**

**_had to switch my attitude up_**

His jet black hair matched his cold hearted, black eyes. I stop and turn around glaring at him. His eyes widened as he recognized me.

**_Thinkin' of changing up how I ride, No more_**

**_on the passenger side_**

**_too bad you miss out on the way that I drive it_**

"What?" I snap wanting to continue my run. He ran his eyes over my clothing and clenches his jaw. "You want something or are you just going to stare?" my voice becomes slightly louder.

**_I don't care if I never see you again_**

**_I'll be alright_**

"Are you on an undercover mission?" He asked emotionless but his eyes showing anger at the outfit.

"No and if you would be so kind as to leave." I turn once again and he appears in front of me.

**_Take this final piece of advice and get yourself together,_**

**_but either way baby, I'm gone_**

"What do you mean?" His voice dripping with anger.

"I mean leave as in the action of getting you out of my life." Sasuke glared at me. I loved pissing him off. "And what exactly do you not understand about the word 'no'. No, I'm not on an undercover mission. Now get out of my way Uchiha." I placed the hat back on my head and pushed past him.

**_I'm so over it, I've been there and back_**

**_Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering_**

He grabbed my wrist and I used my other hand to cut his arm open with my nails. He dropped my wrist and cursed under his breath. "Don't touch me you pathetic piece of shit." I spat at him and continued my run, knowing he was following.

**_I got that new_**

**_I'm a single girl swag_**

**_Got me with my girls and we're singin' it...sing!_**

I could hear him behind me and sped up. A kunai flew past my head and I stopped once more.

"Sakura!" he yelled as he sent a punch towards my face and I stopped it with a finger.

**_na na na na, na na na na_**

**_hey hey hey_**

**_goodbye_**

**_na na na na hey, na na na na hey,_**

**_hey hey hey_**

**_goodbye_**

"Yes Sasuke?" I smiled sweetly. The training sessions with Pein were defiantly coming in handy. First beating Tsunade at her own game and then Kakashi. No one could beat me. Not even this sorry excuse for a ninja could do it.

**_hey hey, hey hey hey_**

**_goodbye_**

His eyes widened as he jumped back and came at me again. He threw multiple kicks and punches at me, at what I guessed were his top speed without his sharingan. I moved my hands and ducked and jumped when I needed to and he never laid a single blow on me. He seemed to get even more agitated with every hit I blocked.

**_I'm so over it, I've been there and back_**

**_Changed all my numbers and just in case you're wondering_**

He jumped into the air and came back down with his swords unsheathed. I sighed as he came at me again and rolled my eyes as I took out my kunai. I blocked his attacks and pressed against his sword while he pressed back. I brought my face closer and licked the side of his sword slowly.

**_I got that new_**

**_I'm a single girl swag_**

**_Got me with my girls and we're singin' it.... sing!_**

"What's wrong Sasuke? Getting pissed you can't land a hit?" I smirked and jumped back. "This fight is over." I made a few quick hand signs and my painted nails grew long and coated in Sasori's poison. I ran at Sasuke and smiled as he hurried his hand signs for his signature fire jutsu.

**_na na na na hey, na na na na hey,_**

**_hey hey hey_**

**_goodbye_**

**_na na na na, na na na na_**

**_hey hey hey_**

**_goodbye_**

He blew the fire at me and I stayed in its path then jumped up at the last second and fell down on him, holding him by his throat. I dragged my nail over his cheek and contemplated whether I should give him a little cut or not.

**_na na na na, na na na na_**

**_hey hey hey_**

**_goodbye_**

"I got it." I smiled sweetly and dug my nails into his temple and scratched across his face. He cried out and I stood up. "That's how I felt when you walked out on me." he rose his eyes to mine. "That's how I felt every time you insulted me!" I kicked him hard in the ribs and yelled at him. I cursed at him and threw him against a tree. His wounds had become infected by the poison and was slowly killing him.

**_na na na na, na na na na_**

**_hey hey hey_**

**_goodbye_**

"Sakura," He whispered "Don't go with them." I smirked and felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned slightly and saw Pein. He looked over my work and nodded approvingly.

**_na na na na, na na na na_**

**_hey hey hey_**

**_goodbye_**

**_na na na na, na na na na_**

**_hey hey hey_**

**_goodbye_**

"Sasuke-_kun,_" I shook my head softly and smiled as his eyes began to close, "I've been with them."

**_na na na na, na na na na_**

**_hey hey hey_**

**_goodbye_**

**_

* * *

_Hope ya'll enjoyed it!!!!! review please^^**

**Peace out  
**


End file.
